The Uchiha's and The Namikaze's
by KyuubixNaru
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was kiddnaped at age seven,He meets a women called Tsunade she's the headmaster of the famous talent Collage called Juilliard secretly a place for well know Yakuza clans children, What happens when a 19 year old student named Sasuke Uchiha meets a 18 year old blond named Naruto have they met before ? What exactly is Naruto hiding ?SasuNaru and ItaKyu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Prologue**

_**Uchiha and Namikaze**_

**Detailed Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki runs away from that "man" he calls father who happens to be his kidnapper and he meets a women called T_sunade_ she's the headmaster of the famous talent Collage called Juilliard, What happens when a 19 year old student named Sasuke Uchiha meets a 18 year old blond named Naruto have they met before ?

**Pairings:** SasuNaru,Gaanaru KyuIta, SaiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating: **Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing,self harm, underage drinking, drug use, Sakura bashing

" "- talking

' '_\- thinking_

_"Tch"_

— Anime protagonist with a tortured past that is still trying to grasp the magic of friendship

_2:02 a.m. but you're still a sinner honey._

**_Authors note; This chapter is sort of short that's how I make my prologue._**

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

-Avril Lavigne

* * *

-Dream/Flashback;

Second week of kidnapping Age seven - Naru

_An man about the age 29 looked at the blonde seven year old on the floor and smirked at his little body_

_He grabbed Naruto by the hair "Get up on your knees, kitsune." Naruto didn't obey. "I said; get up on your knees." the man was pissed off he was NEVER ignored. "N- no, I- I won't be used by you " "Oh but you are going to be, my little whore."_

_Naruto was on his knees so he was facing the man. Then Naruto felt something at his mouths entrance. "No, p- please, DON'T!" Naruto screamed as the man thrusts into Naruto forcing his cock into his small mouth , hard. Naruto was holding back his tears he was a __Namikazeand very much like Uchiha's they do not cry in anyone's presence no matter how much pain or embarrassment they're in._

_Naruto pushed the man out of this mouth to say "Ahh, s- stop it, please!" That only made man look at him then put his member back in his mouth and trust in harder and faster. After a couple of minutes he came, whether he liked it or not, but he wasn't done yet._

_And then he also came, still inside Naruto's mouth. He pulled out and pulled on his pants. He eyed the broken boy who showed his eyes to be empty and smirked and walked to his room_

_Naruto bit his lip, thinking of what had just happened. 'I-I' Naruto, who started to feel sick, blacked out._

_-End of dream/flashback;_

* * *

The eighteen year old called Naruto groaned as he hit the alarm button. He had to wake up at 5 to cook breakfast for his guardian. Naruto got up and went into the kitchen and made breakfast. It was the same every morning. Wake up, make a wonderful breakfast that he wasn't allowed to eat, hopefully not get beaten before his shower, hoping against hope that wouldn't force him to suck the man off that was all he did sexually he knew it had something to do with the mark on his thigh,he got out and get dressed painfully, avoid him, get punched in the stomach and pushed out the door. When he was done he whispered under his breath _I hope you choke and die._

Before he went upstairs to take his shower, using his favorite shampoo and body wash that smelled like Ocean. Naruto sighed heavily as the warm- yes warm, almost freezing water went over him- _He _never let Naruto take the hot water, unless he was in the shower with him. _He _wanted it all for himself. When Naruto was done he got out of the shower, praying to a god that he didn't believe in, thanking him that _He_ didn't come in, and got dressed in his black Tee and blue jeans. He then got on his black and orange shoes that he loved.

Naruto walked downstairs and gasped in pain as he was shoved into the wall, pinned there. So much for a good day. He was doing so good. He hadn't seen or heard from him all morning.

"My My Naruto. How are we this morning? Sorry I couldn't join you in the shower." The figure asked Naruto tightening his grip on Naruto's shoulders licking Naruto's scared cheeks. He gasped in pain and shivered at the though of getting raped again and for being licked by his suppose guardian. He had never been nice to Naruto. _He_ said that there was no one else. Naruto had no choice but to believe him he had to live with him.

"Fiine your breakfast is ready, Sir." Naruto looked at him feeling nothing anymore it was pain and much like hatred you get used to it after awhile maybe you wonder what you did to deserve it them you feel nothing where the feeling should be.

"Get up! You have to go shopping for food you useless little brat." _He _shouted at Naruto and pulled his hair until he was standing Naruto nodded and put white bandages on his cheek to cover his scars

Naruto wasn't a normal eighteen year old he knew he was a _Namikaze _but he didn't really consider that family because his uncle is the one that kiddnaped his and sold him when he was fifteen but the years he did keep him he taught the boy how to fight he taught him now to show no mercy he was a Yazaka not just anyone but the leader of the number one Yazaka group in Japan and Tokyo known as The nine tailed fox group, the leaders code name is Kyubbi because with his scars and icy look he even looks like a fox.

Naruto put on his fake happy mask"Hey Baa-chan. Do you know where the train station is?" The lady turned her eyes wide, but she quickly recovered. She couldn't believe her eyes. She must be more drunker then she thought. First day of the new school year and she was already drunk beyond city limits.

"Down the road brat, to the left down main street and there you are." She said. Naruto ran off with a big grin. He didn't notice that the Blond haired women was looking after him.

"Thanks Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled after he realized he didn't say thank you to the nice lady. Even though she was drunk she didn't look like it. She didn't even slur her words like most people do he shrugged and took out his phone and text Haku a boy from his gang also forth in command

_"My dearest pretty boy, _

_I'm going to take a leave I may be gone for about three years when I return I will take care of everything including my uncle only the nine beast know what I'm taking about plus you because you're my little pretty boy even though your not a beast more like a queen I'll contact you from a different number when I get a chance and keep you updated_

_-Naruto N. U__zumaki (The ninth beast, Kyubbi your leader)"_

" could it really be you? you remind me of Minato..." She whispered letting the slight breeze wash away the sorrow she felt. She would just have to make sure when she got to school next week. She started walking again with a small smile she was headed to the train station as well going back to Tokyo. Even if it wasn't him, he had brightened her day and possibly for the next few years.

* * *

Naruto was in the train to New York sitting on the seat jumping a little every few minutes he hated how he felt, he would not act like a happy person where ever he was going he was sick of acting like he was happy that's the joy his group had he could act like his real self and be accepted and he accepted them THEY where his family not the Namikaze,he wouldn't trust anyone who wanted something from him without getting something in return.

"Hey, Your that little brat who asked me for directions right what are you going to do in new york" The lady with blond hair sat down on the seat across from the beauty he had blond hair that was about the length of Minato's when he was about the boys age and you could tell he has muscles and he was more than good looking he could easily get jumped 'Why does he have blood on him? a gang fight or something? he looks a bit worn out' she was curious of what the boy was doing here or even about why he was on a train to New York.

He glanced up at her with sad ocean eyes but also at the same time they looked like sapphires then he looked down she wanted to protect the boy who looked so much like her grandson that everyone thought was dead "I'm going to try to get a job " he whispered but she heard the boy.

She looked at the blond then had an idea and thought 'Well he can come to the Collage and I will see him often, it must be like fate to help this youngster like that man helped me when I was troubled ' "I have a proposal for you, I'm a headmaster at a Collage in Tokyo you look about 19 or 20 most of the students live in the dorms you get food, shelter and education anyone who graduates from that school is almost certain to make millions you can pay be back after you graduate or if you have a talent you will get a scholarship and you can also work in my office part time for extra money and I'll buy you a new wardrobe because you'll need it " she said to him softly trying not to sound offensive to him.

Naruto looked at the women confused and thought 'Why would anyone do something like that for me, hell I even got blood all over me this women' he scratched the back of his neck "Why the hell would you do that for me" he spoke harshly.

She hit him on the head "You little brat respect your elders, and because someone took a chance one when I was young and it gave me a chance so now I'm giving you one" his eyes widened the smiled half heartedly but almost a real one he looked down at his clothes and played with a tare he was glad someone is actually giving him a chance but he was also shocked at the same time "T-thank you, I-I accept"

"Just leave everything to me brat I'm Tsunade." She said with a grin playing with one of her ponytails

" Naruto Namikaze " Naruto thought then looked to the blond lady with big boobs 'I can't tell her the name is Naruto he might look in the System for the name "Naru Uza" technically am Naruto Uzumaki but on my mom's side' the blond thought to himself as he feel sleep so he could get some rest before they got to Tokyo.

* * *

_\- flashback;_

_Donzo looked at his naked brothers fifteen year old kid with cuts and brusies Uchiha symbol necklace with the letter S on the back of it that Naruto always wore and he had the Namikaze symbol covering his back that was connected to the Uzamaki symbol that was also connected to the Uchiha symbol that had the name Sasuke on it the Namikaze's are born with a birthmark of the _Yazaka groups they're from then has the name of there destined one so do the Uchiha, Uzamaki,Hyuuga and Shukaku

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes "Mm uncle" he said mumbling Donzo grinned at him eviley and nodded "Yes what do you remember "

"I-I remember you taking me in after my parents abandoned me and teaching me how to fight and - that's it" Donzo smirked and thought 'The fighting part is right but not the rest I just altered your memory a bit"

_-End of dream/flashback;_

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note: To lazy for grammar, There will be a lot of flash backs in this story for the fact he has a lost memory.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha and Namikaze**

Chapter Two: Julliard

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki runs away from things and he meets a women called T_sunade_ she's the headmaster of the famous talent Collage called Juilliard, What happens when a 19 year old student named Sasuke Uchiha meets a 18 year old blond named Naruto have they met before ?

**Pairings:** SasuNaru,Gaanaru KyuIta, SaiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating: **Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing,self harm, underage drinking, drug use, Sakura bashing

_But baby it's not letting go if you were never even holding on._

* * *

**Chapter Two:Julliard**

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_  
_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late._  
_He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."_  
_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name_  
_Like Lois Lane_  
_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

_-Daughtry_

* * *

Two months later Naruto was at Juilliard Naruto never understood the saying 'You never know until you try,' that is, until now as his color contact green eyes stare blindingly, watching the black hair women get his scheduled ready and write down his dorm number handing him a key and scheduled surprisingly he got a scholarship the 'testing people' as Naruto called them told him he was a musical genius he could write music and play anything just by hearing it once and they had no idea what to do with him they put him in a few business classes but he knew he really didn't need them.

Naruto didn't know what to expect, he had been working in the office for the "Old hag" as he called her now earning extra cash for clothes because he felt like if he didn't do work for it he would simply be using her he was staying at her big ass house until he got an open dorm room they had a grandmother-gandson like relationship going on for the first time since he could remember he actually trusted someone even though she had a un-human like addiction to sake but boy does she know who to pick them.

But in all honestly he didn't know if he could do this he didn't know if he could leave his family behind, They may not be his real family but in his opinion they where so much better than his bilogical family the Namikaze's where Kurama's family not his they chose the twin they wanted.

And it was **NOT** him and he was okay with that.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Said Sakura as she tried crossing her legs seductively as she in a desk in the class room. her eyes are only on one in particular who barely spares her a glance from his position on the window sill as he stares out the window with that usual bored expression that clearly states, 'I'd rather be anywhere but here'

There where two guys beside him there names where Kurama Namikaze the twin brother of the missing Namikaze yakuza prince and Itachi Uchiha his "friend with benefits " but they where engaged already that's how it works the Namikaze's and Uchiha's where very close people where scared to mess with the world know yakuza leaders son.

"Hear what?" A voice from in front of her asks. With one last glance at the prone figure by the window sill she turns her head to find blue eyes staring at her inquiringly. Of course only Karin the red haired other fan girl would be interested in listening to anything gossip worthy.

"About the transfer student " Sakura finds herself saying after a moment grinning at the blond girl talking to her but the fact there was a transfer student caught a lot of peoples attention there was never a transfer student in Juilliard that is he must really be something special.

"The new kids name is Naru Uza," a hard muscular voice says, startling some of the students turn around to find a disheveled Deidara in the doorway, minus his other half. they both send him identical stares that blatantly say 'Is he hot or not?'' he just puts on a fake smile

"You seem awfully quiet Sasuke? Something on your mind," Sakura looking at Sasuke in curiosity, trying her hardest not to drool at the sight Sasuke infact was thinking about the missing boy Naruto Namikaze who was pronounced dead years ago after the first 24 hours of a kidnapping most children are already dead he believed the boy was still alive when people used to ask him why he simply said "Because I feel it in my heart" he wouldn't believe he was dead even if the Namikaze's did.

Naruto was the boys bestfriend from the time Naruto could crawl Sasuke was a year older so he would teach the blond to protect the people you care about and at age seven the blonde did exactly that he protected his twin and told them to take him and not his little twin brother of course the red head wouldn't know that considering he was still asleep Naruto knew his family would prefer Kurama as the heir to the family after all so he saw no harm in doing so after all it was for them.

Sasuke didn't get close to people other than Itachi and Kurama he saw them both as a brother infact Itachi is his brother but the boy does have friends they know not to bring up the Naruto subject Naruto was a bright boy he shined like the sunlight that was from the age he was born until that day when he was seven.

Granted he was always quiet. But not this quiet. It was slightly unnerving to be honest. Him being this quiet clearly stated that he was in a pissed off mood, if the glare he was currently sending her was any indication. A shiver went down her spine at the sight. If looks could kill.

"hn," was all he said in a warning voice as he looked back at the window

* * *

Naruto looked at the intensity of her gaze as they where walking down the walkway. He knew she was the type of woman who didn't take bullshit from anyone after two months of living with the women who wouldn't know that he simply nodded."Brat, I'll like to present you with your schedule. and I'd like to be there when you sing after all you haven't let me hear you" she said in a mater of fact Uchiha tone

The blond just rolled his eyes as she said that he didn't really do the whole "cocky" thing when it came to singing he didn't think he was good or bad he just played how he thought it should be played it came surprisingly ... natural to the boy it was like he was taught before perhaps he was but hell they're things from his past he just can't really remember or maybe he just didn't want to remember.

Naruto took in the sight before him. "Old hag" Naruto says, turning his head making a sexy smile but he didn't mean for the smile to come out sexy but it's just the way people see him "Do you think I can make it here?." he says in a brief whisper.

"..." Deidara who was walking down the hallway at the time froze and looks at him as he eyes him up and down slightly blushing at the blond with white bandages covering up most of his cheeks he was wearing a dress shirt that showed his abs and you could see he had atleast one tattoo as he had a few buttons undid and the tie was hanging loose around his neck but covered up the his back well so no one would notice he had a tattoo on his back well more like a birthmark he wanted to keep his past somewhat in the past, he also was wearing black pants that where two sizes to big because they had to order his size they didn't expect a new kid after all , Deidara the boy never blushed at another person but the blond brought that out, ignoring the headmistress's presence.

Headmistress Tsunade clears her throat as she says, "Deidara will be your guide after this class Don't want you to be getting lost on your first day now would we brat? He is to show you to all your classes No if, ands or buts." Despite his annoyance he remains silence.

"We never have new students so you're lucky."He's already dreading the Music class he sees listed as first period. Naruto makes a face."Well, what are you waiting for?" Tsunade barks at the both of them making Naruto jump in the process. "let's get to Music."

They walk up the stairs and Deidara whistles "So Naru-Chan AP Music, AP Secondary Piano, AP Music Theory &amp; Ear Training Ap Physical education Level 4 (advanced). Take my word for it,this school is no joke. It's probably one of the most challenging schools in the world. Are you sure you're ready to handle the load,Green eyes Deidara says to the blond.

"I can handle it just fine," Naruto smirks to the other blonde "Just show me the way to room 234""Feisty thing aren't you blondie or should I call you pretty girl" Naruto scoffs before rolling his eyes then smirks and says "I bet mine is bigger than yours wanna trade sizes ?" as they of in the elevator going to the second come to an abrupt stop as they round the corner "Well, here we are," Deidara says clearly showing a cheeky grin

Tsunade's hand is now on the doorknob looking at two boys barking at them "Hurry it up boys"

An unfazed Deidara says and whispers, "I know Mrs. told me to show you to your classes since you're new and everything but yeah as it turns out I won't be able to show you around the rest of the day. So it looks like you're on your own new kid."

Finding his voice Naruto shrugs and then smirks "Looks good on my resume right ? Oh and by the way your fake emotions thing is not really working for you"

_Hn humans are all the same,well the one's who don't know real pain _Naruto thinks dryly before braving himself into entering the classroom with Deidara and Tsunade behind him.

* * *

At Homeroom Sasuke _looked _quite calm as he sat at his desk amidst the chaos around him. The girls were all chatting about their holidays and the guys were chucking around paper and trash. The stupid teacher was reading some colorful book which Sasuke more than suspected had no place in a school but hell over 85% of the population where yakuza or where going to be members but to the 15% of the students who weren't it was hidden they didn't want to be know as a criminal school.

Beyond his exterior though, he was screaming to get out of there or to otherwise beat every single person up into the wall or floor or something god damn. Couldn't people just shut up?! He could feel his adrenaline escalating, which if wasn't stopped would result in a serious rampage. He grit his teeth and looked out the window, hoping that something would happen to distract him from his epidemic.

_'This god damn fucking school.'_

He wasn't always in such a bad mood but who wouldn't be after hearing the name 'Naru' that was close to the name of the boy who he wanted to see again the boy who's been missing for 11 fucking years that was his roommates name the transfer student who he hasn't met they roomed him with him in hopes of easing his fiery temper, supposedly the Naru kid had a temper to and they thought he was the only one who could handle the Sasuke Uchiha and what they believed to be a serious problem with his mentality. They hadn't said it like that though, but he knew that was the reason - he'd put a kid in hospital in the last term the year previous.

_'He better not get between me and my personal life.'_

Hands wrapped themselves around his neck they looked kind of twitchy like they where trying to sext him up and this didn't help his temper at all."Sakura," he said severely. His voice very clearly made it known that he was not going to put up with her on that morning. "Get off me now." he growled harshly.

Disappointed, the pink haired girl pulled her arms back and sat down at the desk to the right of Sasuke's with Kyuubi and Itachi, Kiba and Shikamaru then sat down near Sasuke's desk, who braced himself in preparation for the annoying questions sure to come.

The sliding open of the classroom door distracted him from his thoughts and he and the rest of the class turned to the front to see a person walk rather calmly into the classroom. Averting his eyes from the class which was completely focused on him, he walked over to Kakashi and handed him a folded piece of paper then introduced his self looking at the class he said "I'm Naru" Deidara a boy he knew from Itachi was walking from the door to his desk and Tsunade Uchiha walked up to Kakashi and was pointing at the blond and grinning for some reason.

The boy had shoulder blonde hair that hugged his face perfectly and green eyes that put spring to shame there was the exception white bandages covering some of skinny face his shirt was unbuttoned a bit he was beautiful a lot of people where blushing that included guys just then Shikamaru looked up and said lazily "Why does he look like a hot blond and taller version of Kurama with green eyes "

Itachi looked at Kurama then said "Hn" Itachi knew the boy looked a lot like the red head but if you weren't that smart you couldn't tell with the bandages covering his face.

Naruto's eyes got wide as he saw a red haired guy in front of Sasuke's little group and sat next to him tapping the boy on the shoulder and spoke firmly "Panda-Chan" at that comment a lot of people's sweat-dropped the boy Gaara was know for being a ruthless monster they thought the poor blond was going to die.

Gaara blinked looking up at Naruto wrapping his arms around the blond nuzzling his face in the blondes neck and whispering in Naruto's ear "I-It's really you" Naruto wraps his arms around the boys waist and kissing the top of the boys head.

The class was in shock including the group that was behind them no one has ever see Gaara even talk to someone unless he was trying to kill them.

Gaara and Naruto go back to the age of nine, Naruto was Gaara's very first friend he is very sweet with Naruto he acts like a little child around the boy and he is the only person who can stop Gaara when he goes into rage Gaara is like his little brother and he would kill for the boy Gaara is the only person who know's about his abusive past and that he can't remember when he was younger and he knows Naruto's fears and Naruto is the only one how knows anything about the red head and the fact they open up to each-other is a blessing that mean's they trust each-other and neither trust easy.

Sakura whispered something to her girlfriends and they all burst out in laughter. Naruto immediately could tell it was about him and Gaara he didn't care if they talked about him but Gaara was a different story. She was dressed like a slut. The skirt was revealing more than a little of her skin, and the shirt was much too showy to be acceptable and god he smelled her fucking vagina don't trust something that shows that much skin while bleeding for seven days without dying.

Naruto loosed his arms around Gaara and stood up standing directly in front of the pink haired girl the glared at her and a killer intent came out "Bub-ble-gum you can talk about me, but if you talk about Gaara I will kill you" the blond then smirked looking down at her from head to toe "I might not have to those lets are someone who has way to much un-protected sex and your mouth looks like it's taken to much dick by the way you look at the smaller raven way to much he doesn't want to fuck you if someone in there right mind thinks about fucking you hopefully it's through the backdoor because you have nothing else to offer hell your ass doesn't even look at all tight you poor thing to be all wasted up at such a young age" he gave her an innocent smile and sat back by Gaara.

Sakura was frozen she couldn't breath 'that tone' she thought shaking in her mind

_'He has a Mafia leader aura and he can tell all of that just by looking at her hm, smart...I need to have Shika do research on this Naruto I shouldn't look to much into it though'_ Sasuke thought as he chucked at blond.

Itachi just looked at the boy with the famous Uchiha smirk but it as nothing compared to the killing intent the blond gave off.

Kakashi and T_sunade_ just grinned at the boy who just threated the girl Kakashi spoke up "Naruto I need you to come up and play a instrument of choice and sing alone if you please it has to be an original piece "

Naruto just rolled his eyes and spoke "Old hag give me a break I heard you and pervy sage going at it last night" in a matter of fact tone.

_'Oh god he's worst than an Uchiha being manipulative bastard like that' _Tsunade growled "Brat"

people wanted to know just who is Naruto hell Itachi and Sasuke wanted to know how the hell he knew their aunt.

_and how the hell is he still living_

Naruto sighed and looked at Tsunade and got up and walked to the front and sat in front of the piano and replied "Tsk, Troublesome old hag" Kurama couldn't help but to laugh Naruto's personality was like a deadly mafia leader and Tsunade and Shika with a mix of Minato and Gaara all in one.

_'Oh this boy is something' _the red head thought

* * *

**Spring, Age 8 months old- Naruto**

_A little blond boy around the age of eight months old was playing with a stuffed fox as his little twin brother slept blue eyes widened in curiosity, watching as she slices shiny red apples he lifted his arms up as to reach. The color caught his eye he was 8 months old after all_

"_Naruto, don't distract mommy when she's using a knife," Kushina said to the small boy_

_Naruto has no clue to what the women is saying so he just nods and giggles_

_After what felt like forever but was really an hour or so, they hear a knock at there house_

"_Coming!" A Kushina calls out on the other side of the door as she opens in she see's her good friend Mikoto Uchiha and her two children Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha there father was Fugaku of the Uchiha Mafia branch and Naruto's and his twin's dad is Minato Namikaze of the Namikaze Mafia branch they where basically billionaires with a gang._

_"Oh, Mikoto, it's been awhile I can't believe you moved back wow they got so big" the woman said, her eyes widening as she steps aside smiling warmly at all of them letting them in._

_Sasuke looked around curious he wasn't a boy who smiled or even got excited he then saw a blond thing moving in the living room next to a still red head he walked toward the thing he saw crawling his eyes widened at the crawling boy then smiled and hugged the boy and said "It's beautiful can I have it" the two women eyes widen and just laughed._

_Itachi the other Uchiha who was four looked at the blond and also smiled at how he looked like the sun then looked at the sleeping boy who reminded him of fire he was drawled to fire he wanted to save anything in fire that's who he was but he wanted this fire._

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note: to lazy for grammar like always if you have idea's go for it I'm bored so I might upload one more this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,It's been a year and I'm so sorry it's been a busy year I should be free of all assignments in two weeks so I want to start posting again. Let's face it my writing was shit and rushed so I'm going to give my veiwers some options.

A) Completly new stories.

B) Rewrites of my old stories (I do like the idea of my stories I just hate how I wrote them)

C) Nothing at all,just give up.

If a new stories I want ideas for the story paring this will be a Naruto fanfiction and I'm sorry I can't live without slash. I could never comit to a FemalexNaruto I could so a FemNaruto I like the one's where Naruto is in the War Era with the first hokage before everything there's not enough of them.

1\. ItachixNaruto

(Fem is possible)

6\. Make your own.


End file.
